


cin'ciri

by MageOfCole



Series: Cole Does Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Clone Wars, Crash Landing, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt Wooley (Star Wars), Hypothermia, Injury, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor Character Death, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Whumptober 2020, Wooley (Star Wars) Whump, Wooley (Star Wars) is a Little Shit, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: (snow)Cody's eyes are on the cave he can see in the distance, barely visible through the thick snowfall. They had been walking for hours, since their transport had gone down in the lake, and he’s feeling every minute in his aching, chilled body.(No.21 - I Don't Feel So Well)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Wooley
Series: Cole Does Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949908
Comments: 24
Kudos: 159





	cin'ciri

“Keep your eyes open, Trooper.” Cody orders as the younger clone in his arms lists, tightening his hold around his waist. “Almost there.” His eyes are on the cave he can see in the distance, barely visible through the thick snowfall and illuminated by the lights mounted on his helmet. They had been walking for hours, since their transport had gone down miles from where it had meant to land, and he’s feeling every minute in his aching body.

The others had died on impact, while Cody had been thrown out of the gaping hole in the side of the ship - likely the only reason why he could walk at all. He’d landed in a snowdrift without much more than bruises and a rattled bucket, but he’d been forced to watch the shuttle carrying his men dip into a sharp nosedive, smoke billowing from the cockpit, and he’d seen it hit the unforgiving ice, heart in his throat. Every member of the ten man squad had died within moments of the ship crashing, all of them but the youngest.

Wooley had still been alive, half-buried under the rest of his squad. It looked like they had tried to protect the Shiniest among them with their own bodies when the shuttle had gone down, and Cody had had to quickly extract the whimpering Trooper from the pile of dead brothers. He hadn’t been able to get a good look at Wooley’s injuries then, because water had been rapidly filling the hull and had already reached his knees and soaked through the younger trooper. He hadn’t been able to spare the kid much of a look beyond a quick scan to make sure he had all his limbs intact and his suit wasn’t torn before the storm had hit.

They’d been walking since, looking for shelter they could use until the rest of Ghost Company could come looking for them, or the storm broke. At first, Wooley had been able to move under his own power, with little help from the Commander, but the further they got from the frozen lake where the shuttle had sunk, the more the younger clone started to lag. Despite his own aches and pains, Cody had been all-but carrying the kid for the last hour. He had stopped shivering thirty minutes ago, and now he was starting to go limp.

Dread pools in his stomach, and he gives the kid a quick shake, wincing at the pained noise Wooley makes. “Eyes open, Wooley, that’s an order.”

Wooley’s head lolls, thunking off of Cody’s pauldron and it takes a moment for Cody’s brain to translate what the kid slurs; “Leave me, C’mmand’r.”

“I won’t do that, Private.” He says, then lifts the younger clone into his arms, wincing at the bite of frozen plastoid he can feel even through his own cold weather armour. Wooley’s temp controls must have been damaged in the crash. He had been freezing steadily for hours, and hadn’t brought it up.

“Gotta - gotta get to th’ rendezvous-” The young trooper tries to argue, but he leans into Cody’s chest despite himself and his stubbornness.

Cody picks up the pace, jogging through the thick snow, “I don’t take orders from you, Shiny.”

“Not a Shiny ‘nymore, C’mmand’r.”

“You’re still Shiny to me, soldier.” Cody barks, and he can hear Wooley’s ragged laughter through their internal comms. The noise cuts off with a pained hiss, and it makes Cody wince. “Stay alert, you’ll need to shoot if anything comes after us.”

Wooley is silent for a second, head dipping towards Cody’s shoulder, before the Private jolts. The delay in his answer sets the worry in Cody’s stomach to a boil, “Yessir.” The young trooper slurs, fumbling for a blaster with uncharacteristically clumsy hands.

He doubts the kid would be able to fire it even if their life depended on it, but it would hopefully have his training kick in and keep Wooley alert. Luckily, it doesn’t come to that, because the cave Cody drags the two of them into is empty.

Cody gently lowers his younger brother to the ground once they were out of the biting winds and clinging snow. Wooley whimpers, curling in on himself, and Cody murmurs a quick apology as he tugs off his trooper’s dented helmet. The damage done to the visor - a massive crack leading from the deep crater in the side of the plastoid and marring the little bantha horns he had lovingly painted on it - meant that his brother must have been mostly blind over the hours they had been walking.

“Reckless, stupid Shinies.” He grumbles, setting the bucket off to the side. Wooley blinks at him groggily, some of his ridiculously long curls falling from his topknot to rest across his pallid face, and a wound on the side of his head bleeds sluggishly. Cody hisses sympathetically at the sight of the injury and blue lips as he gets to work pulling the younger trooper’s frozen armour off of him. Luckily, the insulation hadn’t been compromised in the crash and the kid’s thermals are dry and still working - though weakly. They’d probably been nearly burnt-out from trying to heat up the damaged armour as well.

“Dinner first, C’mmand’r.” Wooley slurs, head drooping, but there’s a weak little cheeky grin on his pale face.

“Tell you what.” Cody grunts, moving to begin stripping out of his own armour - he needs to get Wooley’s core temperature back up, or his younger brother will freeze. “The General introduced me to this little diner on Coruscant, I’ll take you next time we’re on shore - we can put it on General Kenobi’s tab.”

Wooley giggles, sounding almost hysterical, “‘s a date.” He teases weakly, watching with heavy eyes as Cody, now down to his own thermals, starts clicking his armour into place over Wooley’s.

“You’ve been around the General too much.” Cody tells him, amused, and Wooley snorts, humour sparking in big dark eyes.

“Says you.” Wooley teases fuzzily, slumping into Cody’s side, and the Commander loops his arms around the kid’s torso, pulling him into his lap.

He winces when Wooley’s frigid nose presses against his jaw, but his brother’s shivers are steadily returning the longer they talk, his body starting to warm up again, so he doesn’t say anything about it. “What’s that supposed to mean, Trooper?”

Wooley huffs a chittering snicker, curling even closer to Cody’s chest - which he’s thankful for, as the cold was starting to creep into his limbs without the heated armour. “‘veryone’s b-bettin’ on when you-you an’ th’ Gen-Gen’ral are gonna k-kiss.”

“Are they?” Cody says blandly, trying to ignore the sudden heat in his formerly chilled face. “You all must have too much down time then, to be able to gossip about your commanding officers.” He hugs Wooley tighter, feeling his own shivering setting in. “I’ll need to run more drills.” Wooley snickers against his chest, and Cody shivers violently.

Someone would come for them, Cody knows, because his HUD is still operating and reporting his status and location to tactical, even if his ranged comms were shot by the storm. They’d come, so until then he’d keep himself and Wooley alive for them to find.

Without fully realizing it, Cody finds himself drifting off to sleep between one blink and the next, listening to Wooley’s shivering breath as it steadily starts evening out once more as the heat from Cody’s armour settles into his body. He had closed his eyes one moment, and then the next thing he knew he found himself surrounded by noise and light.

Cody jerks, fumbling to roll over, to put himself between his younger brother and whoever had come across them. Frozen hands scramble for a blasterm and Wooley’s whimper is loud in his clogged ears.

“-safe Commander.” It takes him longer than he’s proud of to work out what the familiar voice is saying, and longer still to force his heavy eyes open. He’s surrounded by a sea of white, and Cody worries faintly for a moment of the possibility of snow blindness having settled in, but then his eyes adjust, and he recognizes the blue paint.

“Kix?” He tries to say, but his voice is garbled and slurred, and he can’t make his frozen lips cooperate with his mind. What was the 501st doing here? They were supposed to be on the other side of the planet.

Well, he wasn’t going to turn a medic away when he had an injured brother in his arms. Carefully, painfully, his stiff limbs protesting with every move, Cody heaves his heavy body off of Wooley, flopping over bonelessly as soon as Kix pulls the young trooper away.

“Head injury.” He tries to tell the medic, “Ship crashed.” Kix’s helmet tilts, pulling out a scanner as he crouches over Wooley, and he waves some troopers closer. Without being fully aware of it, Cody relaxes the moment he recognizes Rex’s helmet bobbing towards him.

Help had come.

Cody sags against a warm chest as Rex gathers him close, sighing in relief as he’s completely surrounded with warmth - they had brought thermal blankets.

Good, Wooley would need them.

“We’re already looking after Wooley, Codes.” Rex soothes, and Cody blinks groggily.

Was he talking out loud?

Rex snorts, and Cody lets out a huff of surprise as gravity shifts around him. “Yeah, vod. You’re talking out loud.” Rex is teasing him, and Cody frowns heavily at his younger brother’s chest. “Once we’ve got your hypothermic ass microwaved, I’m sending this footage to Wolffe.”

Ass.

“Oh, language Commander.” Rex mocks, and Cody squirms, annoyed, in his arms - oh, Rex was carrying him. When had that happened? He’s trying to puzzle this out when his brother speaks next, his voice softer, carrying a lilt of worry, and Cody wants to apologize. “Little Force gods, you’re cold.” He had never wanted to worry his younger brother. “Go back to sleep, Cody. We’ve got you.”

Cody blinks again, letting his heavy eyes slide shut, and he relaxes into his brother’s hold. “Not doing it ‘cause you told me to.” He makes sure he says, pointedly getting the last word in before he drifts off once more, Rex’s laughter ringing in his ears.


End file.
